Wendy Valdez
|hometown = Navotas, Metropolitan Manila |occupation = Model |Currently = 3rd Place |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 2 |Place = 3rd |TimesNominated = 4 (Weeks 5, 10, 17 & 18) |NominationsReceived = 12 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |InstagramUserName = wendyvaldez_garcia |TwitterUserName = iamwendyvaldez |Days = 126 }} was a finalist on Pinoy Big Brother 2. She was well known for her fussiness and cattiness inside the house who often overreacted to simple things, cried alot, and being clingy to Bruce who happened to be her crush. She was also known for her loud and somewhat dumb moments. As a result, she emerged as one of the most, if not the most hated housemate ever in Pinoy Big Brother history. Yet, despite of that, she also remained to be one of the most memorable housemate ever to enter. Inside the house, she considered Saicy Aguila as her closest ally, as well as Bruce Quebral who she considered as the one who understands her. When Bruce left the house for Slovenia, she was devastated. Wendy got evicted on Week 10 but after two weeks, she returned to the house for the "Back to the House" twist with other three evicted housemates Kian Kazemi, Jasmin Engracia and Zeke Dimaguila. They stayed in the Secret Room which was first used by the fake ill housemates who pretended to have caught "Robert's Disease" on Week 5. At the end of the week, Wendy and Kian were the ones who were able to live back to the house and compete again as a housemate. Wendy became part of the Big Four and reached the Big Night held in Araneta Coliseum. She got 1,209,978 votes or 23% of the total percentage of votes landing her in 3rd Place. When she went out to the stage with her family waiting for her, the whole coliseum was filled with loud boos. She was the first ever housemate to receive loud boos during the Finale Night. and it immediately became one of the most memorable moments in Philippine TV history. Wendy quickly responded the audience with the speech; "Please let me speak first even just for a minute. I just don't want my family to be hurt. If it's only myself I can handle it, it's fine. Uhm, even if you all want to burn me alive right now, the fact that I'm here.. in Big Four, God has a reason for it and God bless you all, thank you to all of you. Even if you're so annoyed with me, everytime you say my name, you're going to notice me. So thank you!" It wasn't the first time she got boos, when Bodie got evicted two days before the Big Night, the audience in the Eviction Hall gave her boos and shouted Wendy get out!" Bodie happened to be among Wendy's closest friends in the house. The iconic moment was even made into a comedy spoof sketch during the Big Night of Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2. Biography Wendy Valdez is a 25-year-old commercial model from Navotas. Modeling under Mercator models, she was a student from Far Eastern University and St. James Academy in Malabon City and previously a Binibining Pilipinas-Tourism titleholder. She lived in a squatters' area prior to her stay in the house. As a commercial model, she has been seen in commercials such as those of the Unilever brand Close-Up and food company Jollibee. She has also appeared in music videos such as "Binibini" of the reggae group Brownman Revival. She was also a model on a hit game show Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal. Wendy also made it to the Final 38 Star Dreamers of Pinoy Dream Academy, but failed to make it as a scholar. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother 1 Task History Competition History Nominations History Post Big Brother *A year after Season 2 ended, Bruce and Wendy decided to get married, but it lasted only for 4 years, until 2012 when they separated due to some issues. *In 2015, she married Normann Garcia. *In 2016, she had a miscarriage. *In 2017, she gave birth to their child. Trivia * Wendy is considered by the fans as one of the most hated housemates in Pinoy Big Brother history. Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 2 (PHL) Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:3rd Place